Control
by Kei Jones
Summary: Embry's always the quiet, good-natured wolf that everyone thinks they can just boss around. Finally enough is enough. Embry is seeking to gain control in his life & decides to start with his beta. Lemon.


First Encouter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But believe me I say that THIS girl dreams. Yea...dreams of many wolves. ^-^**

* * *

Embry Call has never had an easy life. He was born a bastard. Leaving his home at an early age so that his mother could convince his supposed father to come back to her, _them_. Then just when things were seemingly on track then he wakes up to find himself as a giant wolf after suffering a series of insults at the hand of Susan Crow after he tried to ask her out. So now not only was he the bastard child of some asshole but one of his best friends could be his half-brother or the resident hero, Sam Uley. There were some up-sides to the whole Quileute bloodline such as the increased height and the muscle mass. His whole fucked up existence seemed worth it when he got to turn around and spurn Susan Crow when she asked him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance. But then that Bella girl, who Jake was panting after, turns around gets herself knocked up, then turned and because of her brings an entire city of leeches to La Push. Fortunately, things went better then he had hoped in that no one died. They just saw the kid, the wolves, made a couple of speeches and then just…left. All that hype and drama and the fuckers didn't do a damn thing. Embry was grateful, don't misunderstand, but he had to spend the entire fall quarter listening to Sam bark out orders, run them ragged and mourn over the loss of Leah Clearwater. He dumped the girl for his imprint and yet he still had the gall to act as if she was still his girlfriend or something. Finally after all was said and done he was finally able to join Jake's pack and was just happy to finally be free of Sam's alpha commands and Paul's incessant chattering.

Embry groans as he leans his head back looking up at the cloudy night sky. Things were supposed to better once he joined Jake's Pack but things weren't any different. Because the pack was much smaller than Sam's it meant that sometimes they had to run double shifts just to keep _his_ precious Bella and Nessie safe. Seth was a continual ball of sunshine that never stopped talking – and he was always talking about how great Jake and Edward were. Embry had to agree with Leah that the kid suffered from some serious boy crushes and it was kind of unsettling at times. So in the end, Jake was imprinted on a kid as was Quil and Seth might as well imprint on either Jake or Edward. School sucked, home life sucked, the pack life sucked – everything positively, absolutely and undeniably _sucked_! Embry lacked any sort of control over anything in his life. There was always some other force or authority figure that required him to follow, respect and obey without question. His Mom, Jake, the teachers, the Elders they were all nothing but pains in his ass. Embry growls deeply as he hears a rustle in the trees around him.

"Evening, Call." Leah greets as she brushes twigs and leaves out of her hair sitting down next to him.

"Lee." Embry greets not taking his eyes off the sky.

"You're up next in about two hours." Leah states with a yawn leaning her head back to look at the same sky.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Embry asks as he shuts his eyes.

"Tired of what?" Leah asks with another yawn. Embry can't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"You know, tired of _this_? Running double, triple patrol shifts. They're fuckin' leeches – they don't need us protecting them." Embry growls out and looks over at Leah to see her staring at him in shock. "What?"

"I, I've never really heard you cuss. Let alone really speak up about anything…ever." Leah admits and Embry growls in annoyance. That seems to be the story of his life. He never really stood out by hanging out with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara Jr. since both boys were direct descendants of the Elders. Jacob was meant to become the tribal leader after Billy's passing. But both boys had such strong personalities that he was easily overshadowed – the shy, quiet boy.

"Story of my life." Embry mutters bitterly.

"Well you can always write some more and change that." Leah states with a shrug of her shoulders. Looking at her Embry knows that she definitely knows what she's talking about. Leah used to be a bitter bitch after her break up with Sam but after joining Jacob's pack she was calmer, smiled more and was just down right pleasant…when she _chose_ to be. There were still times where she could be volatile and even Jake sometimes treated her with kid gloves. Leah embodied everything that he was lacking in his life – control. "So you want a different shift?" Leah asks getting back on track.

"It's not just the shift. I'm just sick and tired of everyone being in control of my life but me." Embry admits his fists clenching tightly. "Mom rules at home, Jake rules in the woods, the Elders rule the Rez and the principal rules the school. I've always got to do what someone else wants me to do. And what say do I have? Not a damn thing." Embry states with a harsh chuckle. Looking over he sees Leah listening to him intently. Her full lips pressed tightly, her jaw locked tight, her brow furrowed in concentration focusing on ever word coming out of his mouth. Embry blushes slightly wondering why in the hell he's suddenly decided to open up to her of all people. She and Jake were practically synched up to the point where they now could finish the other's sentence and knew when, where and how to cover for one another. With Leah by his side all of the problems Embry had to deal with Jake barely had to take notice. She helped him with everything from the Cullens, scheduling and even school work – hell, she was probably doing his homework for him.

"Sounds like you need a vacation or a hobby." Leah says raising her arms above her head stretching. Embry's breathe hitches as he notices Leah's breasts push out against the thin fabric of her dress. Her nipples hard and erect just dancing in front of him – mocking him.

'Down boy, easy there. Those are probably the Almighty Alpha's too.' Embry's head quickly whips away from Leah's body.

"What?" Leah asks her body tensing up for a second at Embry's sudden movement. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you do it?" Embry asks turning slightly to face Leah.

"Do what?" Leah asks with a frown.

"Jake."

"Huh?"

"You help him out with everything." Embry states his eyes narrowing. "The Cullens, school, Billy, the Elders, even his imprint. Do you, do you do his homework?" Embry asks carefully. 'Do you fuck him too?' That's the real question Embry wants to ask but he has to be careful with Leah Clearwater, she's a powdered keg with a short fuse ready to blow up and take everyone and everything in her path out.

"I'm his Beta. It's, like, my job or responsibility – shit like that." Leah answers matter-of-factly. "It's not like I have much else to do. I also help Seth out with his homework _if_ you must know. I never bothered you because you seem to always be on top of it." Leah states with a shrug.

'What about fucking?' Embry thinks as he looks down at Leah's tone legs. "And Quil?"

"Quil gets homework help too. I've had to cover for Quil at the store and on patrol too. Look if you're looking for an excuse to blame me for your woes then go bark up somebody else's tree." Leah says coldly quickly growing bored with the conversation moving to get up.

"You said I need a hobby." Embry says grabbing hold of Leah's wrist. 'Fucking you could be a hobby. A great hobby.' Embry thinks as he feels his shorts start to feel cramped and suffocating.

"Yea, something that you can do to help ease all that tension and frustration you're building up." Leah agrees poking Embry's tight bicep. "Everyone has one. Jake works on the Rabbit, Seth makes model planes and Gundams, Quil, hell, Quil has jigsaw puzzles."

"What about you?" Embry asks watching as Leah thighs rub together absently.

"I run. I run every morning with weights." Leah states with a small smile on her face filled with a sense of pride in herself. "My legs and arms have gotten stronger because of it but don't tell Jake." Leah whispers leaning in to Embry's face while giving him a wink.

"Why do you run?"

"It's freedom. It's control. I'm in control of how fast I run and where I run. It's a challenge same as the others but it's not something that frustrates me."

"So I just need something that I can control?" Embry asks as his index fingers runs up Leah's exposed thigh causing her to shift a little. "Something that's a challenge." Leah nods her head and before she can make any suggestions she finds herself caught up in Embry's embrace his lips crashing into hers. Embry takes both of her wrists and grips them into one of his massive hands and roughly knots his hand in her hair preventing her from pulling back. He hears both of their hearts racing and his nose is greeted with a sweet, intoxicating scent that shows Embry that her resolve is melting under the passionate kiss. Embry's tongue runs back and forth against her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth. He feels her body shiver when he growls against her mouth and he yanks on her hair roughly causing her to gasp in surprise and he shoves his tongue into her mouth.

Embry pulls back from the kiss and looks down at a panting Leah before him. Her eyelids are half-closed and her lips are swollen from the assault of his kiss. His hormones are screaming to take her and he pushes her back making her lie down before him. Embry takes in the sight of Leah's body before him actually looking at her body intently noticing how short her dress is and how it barely covers her mid thigh. The color is a light yellow and her nipples are easily visible in the flimsy material. "Lee." Embry breathes his voice sounding huskier than usual. He smirks as she slowly opens her eyes looking up at him and he sees the lust in her eyes that he knows matches his own. "I think I figured out what my hobby is going to be." Embry states as his free hand rubs Leah's knee before sliding up her thigh. "Do you want to know what it is?" Embry asks as Leah whimpers and wiggles under his touch. "Do you?" Embry whispers stopping as his fingers rest lightly on her hip. Leah weakly nods her head. Her chest now heaving as Embry licks his lips as he catches the sweet smell of Leah's arousal. She's excited by his actions and smells so good. "I didn't hear you." Embry whispers as his hand moves to her wet center and cupping her wetness.

"Embry." Leah breathes out as her hips buck against his hand. Embry growls trying to fight the urge to just rip the damn dress off of her body and then just fuck her senseless. No, he has to stay in _control_. He needs to dominate _her_, the girl who is control in the flesh. Leah controlled Sam in the pack and she controls Jacob now. Controlling her means power, authority, status and best of all freedom.

"Answer the question." Embry demands as his thumb runs up her wet folds.

"What's your hobby?" Leah asks with a gasp in one whole breath.

"You're going to be my hobby, Lee." Embry states matter-of-factly. "I'm going to control _you_. But I'm going to need you to be a good girl and not fight me…much." Embry says tightening his hold on Leah's wrists. "Understand?" Embry smiles as he watches Leah nod her head slowly. Quickly releasing her wrists he grabs her by the neck roughly pulling her up towards him and runs his hand along the outside of her thigh to her ass pinching her. He moans as he watches her wince and bites her bottom lip from his attention. "Loose the dress." Embry orders sitting back and watches as Leah slowly removes her dress exposing her beautiful hips, followed by her muscled, flat stomach and her perky full breasts. Embry licks his lips feeling like a kid in a candy store unsure of where to begin first. Reaching out he roughly grabs Leah's left breast and squeezes it causing her to arch her back and gasp with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Licking his lips he attaches himself to her other breast sucking hard and biting her hard nipple while pinching and twisting the other. Her moans are like music to his ears as he tugs on her nipple before releasing and switching to the other giving each breast the same kind of attention and rough treatment.

"Embry." Leah breathes heavily as she grabs hold of his head pulling him closer to her. With a growl he pushes her back forcing her on her back.

"I told you _I_ was going to be in control. Not the other way around." Embry states coldly with a frown. With just the soft whisper of his name he almost lost himself in her. No, he's going to control when she'll cum and it'll _only_ be after she's begging him to fuck her again and again and again. Embry takes in a deep breath as he looks down and sees Leah lying flat on her back with her legs spread open and her wet opening begging, screaming for his cock to fill it. With a growl Embry quickly removes his shorts and grabs Leah's hips raising her ass off the ground. He can't help but smile as she arches her back in anticipation. Closing his eyes Embry rubs his cock against her wet folds earning a moan from her full lips. Lowering his hips and bringing his hand around Embry opens Leah's folds with his fingers and without warning rams his dick into her entrance. Leah cries out in surprise as Embry slides deep within her and he growls holding her hips perfectly still. "Shit you're so tight, Lee." Embry breathes waiting for her to adjust to his size and him to get used to her otherwise he'd bust too soon. Taking a couple of deep breaths Embry slides out completely only to ram back into Leah again enjoying the feel of her walls contracting around him. Embry quickly picks up the pace of fucking his beta roughly over and over reveling in her moans and cries.

Leah finds herself caught up in the moment of being pleasured unlike she's ever experienced before in her life – by shy, quiet, soft spoken Embry Call of all people. She can understand his need for release as she too has needed something like this for a long time. Her mind is screaming to her that this isn't right but her body is screaming for more stating that _this_ is what she's wanted for a so long now. Sure, maybe not from Embry but beggars can't be choosers. Leah's back arches as Embry's fingers dig deeper into her hips and she knows that there will be bruises from his fingertips and palms after all is said and done – but she doesn't care. Leah cries out Embry's name over and over, begging him for more and she is only vaguely aware of his dark chuckle as he pushes her ass into the dirt and hits a new spot within her. She feels the coil that has long since been slowly tightening with her sexual frustration begin to reach it's breaking point as Embry growls into her ear that she 'feels so good' and 'that she's dripping wet' and he 'will tell her when she can come. To hold on'.

She feels the spring about to snap as Embry suddenly stops and opening her eyes she sees him glaring down at her. "Don't stop, Embry. Please, oh god, please don't stop. I'm, I'm so close." Leah pants out desperately afraid to move her hips fearing that the game will be over.

"What was that?" Embry demands and the way he narrows his eyes at her causes Leah to shiver. Swallowing the lump in her dry throat Leah repeats her pleas, begging for Embry to fuck her. "Say it again."

"Fuck me, Embry. Please fuck me." She gasps as he chuckles slowly pulling out of her. Her walls contract around him desperately trying to convince him to stay inside of her. Biting his bottom lip and groaning heavily Embry pulls out to the base of his head feeling the cold air around the rest of his dick and reveling at the warmth that Leah's pussy offers him. "Please, Embry, fuck me. Control me. Do whatever you want with me just please finish fucking me and make me cum. Cum inside of me, Embry." That is all that Embry needs to her as he slams back into Leah and he bites back his heavy moan as he feels her cumming all over his dick. Her walls squeezing his dick desperately seeming to want to milk his seed out of him. He growls lowly as he feels her juices squirt out over his balls as the sounds of their two bodies slapping together in some primal, lust filled need that has him roughly grabbing Leah's hair and pulling on it.

Her eyes shoot open and Embry watches as Leah's eyes look right through him as she rides her climax and is quickly bringing him to his own. He continues pumping inside of her as her hips buck uncontrollably and he smirks at her loving seeing the one person who seems to control everything lose it because of him. To see Leah screaming out profanities because of him, losing her tough façade because of him and hitting another strong wave of her climax because of _him_. Placing his hands on either side of Leah's head Embry finally cums allowing Leah's second orgasm to squeeze, massage and coax out all of his seed; her pussy begging for him to fill it up with his cum. He sees stars as he growls out his own pleasure pumping one last time into Leah and collapsing beside her.

He looks up at the sky trying to catch his breath and blink away the stars and white spots that are now clouding his vision. His heart is hammering but so is Leah's as she desperately gulps up air. To prove his power and his control Embry sits up and looks down at Leah. He can't help but notice how beautiful she looks lying beside him, her breasts heaving trying to take in enough air and house her rapidly beating heart. The ways her full lips are slightly parted showing her white teeth and the thought of those lips around his cock sounding all the more enticing. Then he watches as her thighs, involuntarily, twitch and spasm showing that she's still suffering from aftershocks of their fucking. Her pussy lips swollen and her clit still out and uncovered begging for some gentle touch to tease and tantalize it. And then her whole body glowing in the low moonlight showing the mixture of both their sweats on her body giving a visual sign that she smells like Embry Call and sex.

She is beautiful but he won't tell her that; instead Embry stands up and pulls on his shorts as Leah watches him through heavy lidded eyes. She's run double patrol today and was worried that she'd have a hard time falling asleep since she always has so much adrenaline still pumping through her veins after such a run – there's no worry there tonight. "Get up." Embry orders as he stands over her gloating with his arms crossed. She lets out a huge yawn and pushes herself up feeling her limbs feel weak and like jelly; she's impressed that Embry is carrying himself so well and it only adds to her now developing admiration and desire for him. "Can't you get up?" Embry asks smirking down at her and Leah quickly moves to stand. She immediately regrets it as she suffers from a head rush that leaves her feeling wobbly. She braces herself against the tree as Embry laughs at her and her current state. "Here." Embry says offering Leah her dress that she takes in her hand and smiles a thank you.

She's unsure of what's supposed to happen next. She assumes that Embry will now go patrol like he's supposed to while she goes to bed and in the morning it'll be as if none of this every happened. Putting her dress on Leah pushes off from the tree and says 'bye' to Embry. "Where do you think you're going?" Embry asks causing Leah to pause and look back at him confused. "I didn't say you could leave." Embry states matter-of-factly with a hard frown on his face. "Was it good?" Embry asks wrapping an arm around Leah's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Great." Leah breathes out leaning into Embry's body and breathing in their shared scent. This new scent between them has her body already wanting more; to feel his hands touch and grab at her, his body pressed against hers, feel him filling her up completely and his warm breath against her chest.

"Don't forget it." Embry orders walking Leah to her window. "Remember, you're mine to use whenever I want." Embry states pushing Leah against the wall of her house. Leah shivers at his words feeling the power within them that already has a hold over her. "Isn't that right, Lee?" Embry whispers against her neck and Leah nods her head. "Say it." He growls.

"I'm yours to use whenever you want." Leah repeats her voice sounding low, heavy and seductive. Embry feels his dick twitch at the sound of her voice calling out to him, begging him to fuck her right here, right now, against the side of her house.

"Good girl." Embry says with a smile and turns around walking away from her. "Have a good night, Lee." Embry calls over his shoulder as he walks back towards the forest to begin his patrol. Phasing once within the trees he begins his circuit his thoughts flashing back to Leah and their first session together. Yea, that was just the beginning and whenever he gets frustrated with life he'll call Leah and unleash his anger, annoyance and frustration out on her. She's not some normal girl and he knows he can fuck her however hard he wants without worrying about hurting her – permanently. He can't help but laugh as he thinks that soon he'll have Leah running after him, begging him, wanting him, waiting for _him_ to feel in the mood to fuck her – to control her. And control her he will.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I won't lie but this is a story I've been sitting on for months now. Not sure whether or not I'll continue or just randomly add to it. But I decided to go ahead and post this for hilja. Hehehe. So now you can get the whole story and hopefully you'll be at home by the time you read this. I didn't even think you were at work when I posted it. LOL.

But I noticed there was a lack of some newly posted smut so there you go. Mwah!


End file.
